


Medallion of Teska 3

by Aiden_Ravelle



Series: Christmas Present [5]
Category: Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 14:23:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18874996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle





	Medallion of Teska 3

“This is so nice,” Ian floated around in the pool, soaking up the sun.

“It is,” King agreed as he swam around.

“I can’t wait to show you all my favorite restaurants,” Ian smiled, thinking back to the places he would always go with Shiro. It had been years since he had visited Europe but finally they got time for a vacation, so the couple flew across the world.

Ian heard his phone ringing and sighed, “Everyone knows I’m on vacation, who would be calling me?”

He pulled himself out of the pool and dried his hands before glancing at the name, “It’s Mia?”

He clicked the answer button and listened to the sounds coming from the other end. His body ran cold until he finally muttered, “We’ll be there as soon as we can.”

King looked up at his husband, “I know you didn’t just agree to take her shift.” He saw Ian’s expression and quickly got out and approached, “What’s wrong?”

“Yesterday the museum burned down,” Ian informed. He took a deep breath before continuing, “The only thing left was my medallion and staff. The director took it home with him for safe keeping. He never showed up today to the press conference so Mia went to check on him. They called the police after no one answered. The medallion was missing and the director was found murdered.”

King wrapped Ian up in a hug, “Everything will be fine.”

“If I hadn’t left the medallion there, no one would have died!” Ian snapped.

 “There’s a good chance whoever took it can’t even use it though,” King tried to assure.

“It doesn’t matter, Dai. The museum and Director are gone.”

“I know,” King passively rubbed Ian’s back.

“With him gone, I have to take on the director’s duties. I have to go help with the police investigation, contact the museum’s insurance agency, make sure the workers are still getting paid…”

“Why don’t you get in the hot tub and try to relax for a little while longer? I’ll call the airline company and see what we can do about getting our flights switched.”

“But Dai…”

“You’re going to be stressing out enough, just try to clear your mind for a few minutes.”

Ian nodded and headed over to the hot tub. He climbed in and stared into the water until King finally came back and helped him out.

He was silent most of the flight back, trying to figure out who would want to take the medallion. When he turned his phone back on after landing, he received a text message from a restricted number: “Don’t come looking for the medallion, it is finally back where it belongs, with a descendent of Teska. Death will come to those you love if you ignore my warning.”

Ian handed his phone over the King who read it, “We can’t just let a power this great get into the wrong hands. Even if they were related to Teska, that doesn’t mean they won’t abuse the power.”

Ian nodded in agreement, “I’m going to check on the museum stuff first but then I am going to look into it.”

The next few days were a blur to him, multiple phone calls, talking to police, going to the director’s funeral, a meeting with museum investors…

“Everything is taken care of. Police are looking into both the arson and the murder. The staff is getting paid from the insurance. The investors are looking into a new company who can rebuild the building and have officially made me the director. Mia is temporarily working as my assistant until I can get someone hired.”

“That’s great. What are we doing about the medallion?”

“Police have no clues. The only thing I can think of is trying to focus on the medallion and seeing if something happens.”

King nodded in understanding and turned off the music he had been playing.

Ian sat down and closed his eyes picturing the medallion in his mind. Everything was quiet for a few minutes before he heard voices:

“My son is an idiot. He never merged with the medal.”

“That’s good for you though, isn’t it?”

“Very. I never thought something like this would have belonged to my ancestors. My son doesn’t deserve the power anyway; he wouldn’t use it to its full potential like I will.”

“We can do so much with power like this.”

Ian’s face scrunched in confusion, was one of those voices his dad? The other sounded like a woman.  His eyes opened and spoke to his husband, “I think my dad has it.”

“Your dad? Did he really murder someone?!”

“I don’t know,” Ian shook his head, “there was a woman too.”

“What do you want to do?”

“I’m going to go confront him.”

“I’m going to call the team; you might need some backup.”

Ian nodded as he got up and started preparing. He grabbed his gaburevolver and slid it into its holder. He then picked up one of his hand guns and placed it into his jacket.

Gabi and Sho rubbed against his feet as he finished getting ready.

King spoke to him when he walked back out of the room, “We are meeting the others soon. We will plant ourselves outside his house until we know you need us.”

“Thank you.”

King kissed the top of Ian’s head.

Ian knocked on the door which quickly swung open.

“I’ve been expecting you,” his dad spat before letting Ian in. He locked the door behind him, “I see you’ve chosen to ignore my warning.”

“I’m not sure what you are talking about.”

“I think you do,” his dad answered. “I’m not dumb, boy. I know you know I have the medallion.”

“Did you really kill someone just to get it?”

“I would have,” he admitted before adding, “but I’m working with someone else.”

“So what is your plan?”

“Why would I tell you?”

Ian shrugged, “So we were related to Teska?”

“I thought you’d have looked more into the power you were using. You even found the staff, I thought you’d have found everything out by now.”

Ian stayed silent as he watched his father pace back and forth.

“So have you really come to fight your old man?”

“If you don’t give me the medallion and turn yourself in, then yes.”

“So righteous,” his father shook his head. “You’ve always been such a disappointment to me. You’re just in my way, so it won’t hurt me much to do this.”

The staff quickly grew in his hand and hit Ian in the head. Ian fell to the ground, his mind swimming. He grabbed his gun and pointed it at his father.

“Didn’t I tell you, fighting with guns is the coward’s way out. But if you want to live like a coward, you can die like one too,” his dad froze Ian using the power of the medallion. He grabbed the gun out of his hand before unfreezing him. He pointed at Ian who was clamoring to his feet.

A shot rang out, hitting Ian in the stomach. He fell once more to the floor. He heard noises from around him, banging on the door and speaking in the house.

“You’ve made quite the mess,” the random woman spoke to his dad.

“Yeah, it’s already a mess though so I’m just going to let him bleed out.”

Ian got to his knees, emptying his stomach on the carpet. The mess joining the growing puddle of blood.  He rushed to his feet and grabbed onto the staff trying to rip it from his dad’s hands.

The woman kicked at Ian, but he didn’t let his grip waver.

His dad pushed back on the staff hoping to shake Ian off. When that didn’t work he tried to focus on the power to defeat his son.

Both of them were giving signals to the medallion blocking each other out. Finally, though, the medallion and staff started glowing bright, before pushing his dad and the woman back.

Ian found the room was spinning and he wasn’t sure if it was the medallion or blood loss causing it. He quickly lost consciousness, falling back onto the ground with the staff in hand.

Ian woke surrounded by his team. King was closest and smiled down at him.

“What happened?” Ian questioned.

“We were wondering the same thing,” Amy admitted.

“There’s blood everywhere but none of you have wounds,” Souji added.

Ian sat up and felt his stomach finding his clothes were clean and there was bullet wound. He looked over and noticed his dad and the woman frozen.

“The police are on the way but I’m not sure how we can explain all of this.”

King held out the staff, letting Ian grasp onto it. Ian closed his eyes and thought for a second before the medallion exited the staff and came closer, entering into his body. He felt no pain, just a warm presence inside.

“No one else can use the power if they can’t get to it,” he decided. He stood and held the staff, “This will go back to the museum, it has no power without the medallion anyway.”

He wiped his hand out to the blood stains and they instantly disappeared. Then he tied up the wrists of the two frozen people before letting them fall to the floor.

“What’s going on?” His dad spat.

“You two will be going to jail for your crimes. I’m not sure who you are ma’am but I know you were part of this too.”

“I’m just a treasure hunter passing through,” she admitted. “I should have known better than to trust the likes of this human.”

Ian smiled and looked at his friends, “I’m hungry, want to get some food?”

They nodded and quickly talked to the arriving officers.  They headed out away from the scene.

“We heard a shot and we tried to get in but the door was harder than we expected,” King admitted.

“I hope we are done with medallion adventures,” Ian sighed. “I’m going to be even busier than I had been now that I’m running the museum.”

“Well, while it’s getting built, I’m sure we can head back to our vacation,” King smiled.

“Once I hire a new assistant we can. You will be put in charge of tours once everything gets back up and running,” Ian spoke.

“Now that we are back and have our own place, I’ve been looking for something to do in my free time,” Utchy offered.

“Would you be fine answering phones and going to meetings?” Ian wondered.

Utchy nodded before smiling.

“You’re hired,” Ian held out his hand.

Utchy shook it, “Thank you Sir Ian.”

“His formalness will be helpful I’m sure,” Amy added.

“Well, tomorrow I’ll start training you and we can see where things go from there,” Ian thought. He smiled at his friends as they entered the restaurant they had all met in a few years ago, thinking how much things have changed since then.


End file.
